What a Ride
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Canon Verse, Inspired by Road to Boruto/ Sakura's hurt her back and Sasuke is the only one that can take care of that stubborn medic. (Rated T for safety.)


.

A/N: Okay, this has nothing to do with the SS math themes, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass! I've already started the other one, so don't worry XD I'm assuming the piggyback ride happened after the fight against Momoshiki, and even if it didn't, this is the way I'm making it haha I hope you enjoy this one, and please, leave me a Review!

.

.

.

" Slow down, Sasuke-kun! It hurts too much."

" Just stop moving, Sakura!"

"Be careful! Be careful!"

" I'm trying!"

Pain was spread all over her face as her right hand rested on her lower back. Her fingers massaged the sore area, as her husband carefully tried to place her on their bed. Slowly, Sasuke was doing his best to support her body with his only hand, trying not to let her down too fast in order to avoid the impact. His grip around her was strong, but her frightened, left fingers just refused to release his cape, making things even harder for him.

He was trying not to worsen his wife's painful situation, but her childish-self wasn't helping him at all. All her wincing and screaming was annoying the hell out of him, and for a second, the male Uchiha thought about dropping her on the mattress.

What a mature medical ninja, he thought. Seeing her whining like a baby certainly made him doubt all the things she has already gone through in her life.

" Ouch! Ouch! Careful, Sasuke-kun!" Her body finally came in contact with the soft cotton of the sheets, and her pink head went to rest on the pillow. For she was on the right side of the bed- his side of the bed, the manly scent of his shampoo filled her nostrils, and carefully, the pinkette adjusted her position so her pain wouldn't get any worse. Sasuke, then, removed her shoes, as she closed her emerald eyes and allowed her ears to capture the steps of her husband against the wooden floor. The sound was getting lower, as he directed himself to another room to grab her an anti-inflammatory.

Damn that stupid training, she thought.

After so long trapped inside the hospital, healing all of those who had been injured by the attack during the chunin exams, her muscles couldn't support a fast, energetic battle against two fast and energetic children. Even if she hated to admit it, the effects of her extreme working routine were finally showing themselves, and if she didn't separate a proper time to rest like her husband told her to, things would only get worse in the future.

Perhaps, next time, those kids can really kick her ass!

Perhaps she will never win a battle again!

Perhaps they will call her old!

And that is something she certainly cannot allow. Her reputation as the new sanin would be ruined forever, for sure, and Ino would never leave her alone after that.

Sigh. How troublesome it is to be an adult, she thought, still massaging her back. However, as soon as she felt his presence by her side, Uchiha Sakura thought that being nursed by her husband, Uchiha Sasuke, could not be that bad.

" Here, take this." He said, in a low voice as he offered her a glass of water. Once her grip was tight enough against the cup, the raven haired man took the pills he had placed inside his pocket, and gave them to her. His eyes watched as she hardly moved her body to swallow, and after mumbling a painful 'thank you', he retrieved the glass and rested it on the nightstand.

What a caring husband, for sure. So kind and gentle to his stubborn, bedridden wife. He really is a gentleman, and more than anyone Sakura can say so. The way he carried her on his back to their apartment and the attentive way he placed her on their bed certainly showed how much he cares for her when she needs him the most.

Sasuke is a really loving husband.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to teach her a lesson.

"Sakura." His voice was now heavier, as she felt shivers running down her spine. Her previously closed eyes opened in fear, for she knew exactly what was about to happen. Of course he would never accept the fact that the strongest medical ninja in the world would simply hurt her back like that. There was more behind that, and he wouldn't give up until she told him the truth. Not that he didn't have an idea already." For how long were you at the hospital last night?"

"…. Not too much." Her voice was muffled by the pillow, as she refused to speak louder.

" How long?" He repeated, and she could tell he hadn't bought her lie. " And don't try to fool me."

A sigh escaped her lips, as she accepted her defeat. There was really no arguing with him. " Well, let's see… My shift started at 10 pm and then there was that emergency surgery I had to operate… And then Shizune-san was also called by Tsunade-sama… Uhmm… I would say around 20 hours, plus the time I spent at the children's clinic."

At that moment, Sasuke didn't really know what to do. A sudden urge to press her sore back started to build up, as anger was spread around his veins.

How come that woman was still willing to fight? Was she that stupid?

The raven haired man didn't know, but he certainly had his doubts about the second question.

Even if he had told her to rest and even if the entire village had told her the same thing, Uchiha Sakura, for being as stubborn as one may be, decided to accept a 24 hours shift after an entire week of unstoppable work at the hospital. She performed a surgery, covered up for others and even went to visit the clinic without a single break. Also- he could tell- it was needless to say the pinkette had ignored her stomach, for his ears could easily capture its upset sounds after welcoming the pills he gave her.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips, as he mimicked her gesture. There was really no use in screaming with her. His wife is really impossible.

At least, now that she couldn't move, her body would force her to get some good rest.

Or that was what he thought.

" Ah! And I'll also be returning to the hospital later today. I need to check on Naruto to see if he's okay." She finally smiled, much to his surprise.

She had got to be kidding him, right?

" Are you an idiot, Sakura? How the hell are you going to check on the dobe if you can't even move?!"

" Tch, as soon as the medicine starts working, I'll be able to heal myself, Sasuke-kun. Then I'll be good as new again."

" Hn, as if I'm letting you leave this bed."

" Excuse me?"

" You've heard me. You've done enough for today, don't you think? Naruto will survive even if he has to wait a day or two."

" A day or two?" Her emeralds widened, as she looked at his stoic face. " Shannarou, Do you expect me to stay in bed for an entire day!?"

" At least two days."

" That's definitely not going to happen. I'm leaving this bed now."

" Oh, I would love to see you try." He glared at her, challenging her words. " You can't even move to the other side of the bed, Sakura."

" Watch me."

And so, as his wife tried to crawl around the bed, Sasuke simply remained still, watching as she struggled to move at the speed of 1 centimeter per hour. It was clear that she was in an unbearable pain, and yet, her stubbornness refused to let her rest. For she was never the kind of girl to simply accept defeat, Sakura just didn't feel comfortable with the idea at all. She wanted to stand up and do her things again. She wanted to go back to the hospital and be able to prepare her family something nice to eat at night.

She wanted to get out of that damn bed, no matter what.

And even if he believed her struggle to be pure and admirable, her husband just wouldn't let her go anywhere. Not even if she wanted, and not even if she could.

After what felt like an hour, the pink haired Uchiha managed to reach the middle of the bed. As she continued to emit those weird noises, her eyes were determinately set at the edge of their bed, and for he knows her better than anyone, Sasuke knew that as soon as she reached the edge, Sakura wouldn't think twice before throwing herself on the ground. Her stubbornness would get her even more hurt, but she wouldn't care about that as long as she could find a way to stand on her feet after that.

That annoying woman of his, he thought. He really can't leave her alone, right? A smirk crossed his lips, as he decided to, indeed, do something about her struggle. She would probably get really mad at him, but at that moment, he couldn't care less about her protesting words.

It was all in the name of her health.

Not wasting much time, the male Uchiha removed his dark cloak and placed it over the chair they had on the corner of their room. He used his teeth to help him remove his glove, and his vest was the next part of his clothes to leave his body, followed by his shirt. For he wasn't able to remove his shoes at the entrance, Sasuke had to leave them next to the chair, placed one next to another. After some moments, he was left in nothing more than his dark pants, and that was when the raven haired man slipped onto his bed, shifting his weight around the mattress so he could find himself a comfortable position.

A comfortable position that consisted on his hand wrapped around his wife's waist.

That jerk, she thought.

Sasuke didn't even need to look at her face to know she was blushing. He felt as she flinched at his touch, and how she almost jumped off bed when she felt his hot breath against her neck when he moved closer to her. His wife is a sensitive woman, and getting those reactions from her will always amuse him. Just because he was taking care of her, it didn't mean he couldn't have some fun himself as well, right? It's not like they're not married, after all.

" S-Sasuke-kun! What are you-"

" Shh… Just get some rest, Sakura."

" Rest? H-How am I supposed to do so with you… with you…" The pinkette couldn't bring herself to end that sentence, as she felt the warmth radiating from his chest to her back. Through the fabric of her clothes, she could feel his outlined muscles, and his hand resting over her navel was definitely threatening her sanity.

That hot bastard. Trying to hold her back like that was definitely not fair. If not for her unbearable pain, she would've made him pay, for sure.

" Hn, I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked, lowering his head so his nose was breathing in the floral scent of her hair. Oh, how he had missed that, he thought. " Just close your eyes and relax."

" You're gonna pay for that, Sasuke."

" Eh? For what?" He said, slipping his hand under her shirt through the hole that exposed her belly. He could feel the warmth of her skin, and as he started to draw invisible circles with his fingers around her scar, Sasuke could feel her back relaxing as she snuggled closer to him. Just a little longer and she would give up, he knew. Well, at least for now.

Her eyes shut in pure contentment, as she slowly threw back her head against his collarbone. She softly intertwined their feet, and her ears were now focused on his beating heart so close to hers. At that moment, when her cheeks were a little lighter than before and when her body had already adjusted to his, Uchiha Sakura knew that all her forces had vanished. She no longer wanted to leave that bed, for rare would be the opportunities for them to enjoy such pure intimacy again. Even if she hated to admit, the pinkette had surrendered to his warmth, and even if she could already feel the effects of the pills, the female Uchiha simply took a deep breath and allowed a smile to decorate her features.

Oh, how good it felt, she thought. That moment could last forever that she wouldn't mind at all, for she doubted it was possible for anyone to grow tired of such comfortable embrace. Sasuke is warm, and even if she will never admit it out loud, her husband is also an excellent cuddler.

However, he is still Uchiha Sasuke.

And if she really thought he would simply forget her confession back then, then Sakura was incredibly mistaken.

" I hate you sometimes…" She whispered, keeping her eyes shut as she enjoyed the moment.

" Oh, and why's that?"

" Tch… You can always twist my decisions, and that's really frustrating."

" Hn, then does it mean you're not going anywhere?"

" Yeah…"

" You promise?"

" I do."

" Good. That was what I wanted to hear."

" Eh?"

And so, as if nothing of that had actually happened, the raven haired man quickly stood up from his bed, stretching and heading towards the exit of their room. The former Haruno was left speechless for some good seconds, as the parts of her body that had been in contact with him slowly and sadly cooled down. Her eyes watched as he put his shirt back on, and it was only when he reached for the door that she finally realized what had happened.

" You bastard!" She screamed, with her cheeks flushing in anger. She tried to turn as much as it was possible for her so she could see him, and when she succeeded, the only thing she managed to see was that cocky smirk of his decorating his features.

Sasuke had just tricked her into staying home, and she would not forgive him for that. Not for changing her words and definitely not for using such low strategy. He was going to pay, for sure.

" Hn, get some rest. I'll call the Dobe so he won't go to the hospital today."

" You've tricked me!"

" Also, I'll prepare some tea for you. Don't push yourself too hard."

" I am going to kill you, Sasuke!" Her hand quickly slipped under her pillow, as she remained glaring at him. " I am- Eh? Where is-"

Her eyes widened at the same time, as she shoved the pillow away. She was looking for her emergency kunai, but was surprised when she found nothing. Her expression, at first, showed shock, but as soon as she looked at him, anger returned.

He was definitely going to pay for all those things as soon as she got better.

" Too slow." He said, swinging the kunai around his index.

" You… I will k- OUCH!" Her mind made her turn to grab the pillow so she could throw it at him, but her back simply didn't allow her to do so. A sharp pain took over her body, and soon, she was curling herself down, trying to ease the pain. At that moment, her husband simply exited the room, with an amused smile playing on his lips.

God, she was really mad at him. Her entire body language screamed revenge, but instead of being afraid, Sasuke couldn't help but think of how beautiful she is when her eyes are on fire like that. Sakura is stunning, she's passionate and she's all his for an entire day.

What else could a husband ask for, right?

And all it costed him was one, slow and warm piggyback ride.


End file.
